Better Left Unsaid
by something trivial
Summary: 01. AU "I know you wouldn't care, but a part of me hopes you would. I didn't want that hope to vanish, because hope always kept me going, you know?" SasuSaku
1. One

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto!

**Summary:** "I know you wouldn't care, but a part of me hopes you would. I didn't want that hope to vanish, because hope always kept me going, you know?"

**A/N:** This is the first fanfiction I ever wrote. No, scratch that. It's the first story I ever wrote, hands down. I have the skills of a writer comparable to a rock, but I hope you'll try this one out. Some constructive criticisms, please?

shoji - sliding doors, made from wood and paper, in traditional home

* * *

_Thump, thump._

It's her footsteps again, he thought. He expected her to come back, of course. She's been doing that every day, for the past two years. Ever since he graduated from junior school, when she was but a mere freshman.

She came, everyday, to visit him. To talk to him. To, at least, have him look forward to something when he'd wake up and drag on through the rest of the day.

Obviously, she doesn't know the last one. He's not planning to tell her, either. There are some things better left unsaid.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sliding of the shoji, revealing a petite girl with an exuberant smile on her face. Her cheeks almost had the same shade of her rosy hair. _Cute._

But what he liked most of all is her pair of jade eyes. They always seemed to have a twinkle in them. It was weird, in a good way. With those, she could effortlessly stand out in a crowd.

"Good afternoon, Sasuke-kun!" she said with an even bigger smile. And so he wondered up to what extent her happiness could reach.

"Sakura." No greeting. It had always been like that.

Sakura walked over to the middle of the room, a foot away from Sasuke, and went on her knees, sitting on her calves. Her bag leaned against her side, and seeing how it seemed a little bigger than usual, he knew he's bound to get something today. She pressed her palms down to her lap, to prevent her excitement from showing so much.

"How've you been?" A question she asked everyday.

"I've been feeling like a prisoner." An answer he gave everyday.

He knew she expected that answer, and that she would try again. Because that's what she's good at: trying again.

"Well, do you know what day it is today?"

"It's a day like any other day."

She smiled, and if he wasn't so accustomed with her dynamics, he would've called her stupid. There was nothing worth smiling about, especially by how pessimistic he just answered her.

And so she unzipped her bag, revealing a pack filled with cookies, with a red ribbon tied around it. She settled the gift on her hands, extended them towards him.

"A gift for you, Sasuke-kun," she told him.

He made no move to receive it, and instead gave her a questioning look.

As if expecting his reaction, she smiled and said, "Today was just like every other day for you, wasn't it? I just wanted to change that, so I thought I should bake you cookies at school."

Again, he stilled. But he realized she's not taking 'no' for an answer, when she placed it by his side. Trying again.

She started making a conversation again, with him idly replying. It suited them both just fine, actually. He was never one to talk and she loves talking. Meanwhile, he can't help but feel the warmth by his side, where the pack of cookies sat.

* * *

_It was the first day of his last year in junior high. That day, there weren't really any formal lessons in his classes. It was all about introductions of the teachers, briefing of the year's subjects, and some icebreaking between the students. For Sasuke, it was downright unnecessary. But he did look forward to lunch, where he could get away from his loudmouthed friend and doze off._

_"Um, s-senpai..."_

_Sasuke opened his eyes, and he was ready to glare at whoever was disturbing his nap. He was unable to, though, for some reason, as he stared at the pink-haired girl standing in front of him. His first observation was how her hair matched the cherry blossoms from the tree he was sitting against._

_She didn't look familiar, so he guessed she was a freshman. A fan girl, perhaps._

_It was as if that f-word suddenly hit him and automatically brought out his menacing attitude. "What the hell do you want?"_

_The girl cringed, but before she could reply, the school bell was heard. It was only after the bell that she stammered, "Th-that. The bell rang… a-and we're all supposed to be b-back to our rooms. I thought y-you might not wake u-up," as he glared._

_"Whatever." He got up, and went past her, not turning back. He felt her stare at his retreating figure, and idly wondered what her reaction was._

* * *

"Oh, look at the time," she mumbled under her breath as she glanced at her wristwatch. It was seven o'clock; the usual time she leaves his place. So, she stood up and gave him one of those many smiles again.

"See you later, Sasuke-kun." The same goodbye, everyday.

"Hn." With that, she mirthfully laughed and left the room.

* * *

Review, please?


	2. Two

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!

**Summary:** "I know you wouldn't care, but a part of me hopes you would. I didn't want that hope to vanish, because hope always kept me going, you know?"

**A/N:** I forgot to mention, there point-of-views are going to change every now and then. Hope it won't be too confusing.

* * *

_"Hey, teme! I wanna introduce you to someone over here!"_

_Sasuke shifted his gaze from the cherry blossom outside the window, to Naruto, who was by the door, waving like the idiot he was. Not wanting the idiot to make any bigger scene, he begrudgingly walked over to his side, just to see the same girl from the schoolyard last week. And it seemed like the girl was just as shocked as he was._

_"Teme, this is Sakura-chan. She's my childhood friend. Isn't she pretty?" Naruto exclaimed._

_Said girl blushed and pinched the blond's arm. "Mou, what kind of question is that?" She turned to Sasuke and smiled sheepishly, "I'm Haruno Sakura. It's nice meeting you, again."_

_"Eh? You guys met already?" Naruto turned to Sasuke, and the latter knew what his face meant._

_Sasuke wanted to scoff, because he can tell the dobe was jumping to conclusions again. He shrugged, "She woke me up in the schoolyard, last week."_

_It was Sakura's turn to speak, "Ah, so you do remember me. I hope I didn't make a bad impression last week." Her voice was so lighthearted that it made Sasuke wonder if she was always like that._

_"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke."_

* * *

The next day, he found himself in the same room of his house, facing the same girl from other days.

No gift today, he observed. So it was going to be like the other days, where she would tell him stories of many things, from the latest scientific discovery to what she ate for breakfast. He wondered what made yesterday so special, or why she made yesterday, out of all days, so special.

This girl always made him wonder about so many things. He's a well-known genius among his peers, but to this girl, he felt like a complete moron. That's why he enjo-no, tolerated, her presence. He like learning new things, and learning seemed so endless with her.

What he failed to observe, though, was a tiny speckle of melancholy in her voice while she talked. He was too busy with his own musings to realize it until she got up and said, "Goodbye, Sasuke-kun." And again with that smile.

It struck him how her goodbye was different from the other days. He opened his mouth to speak as he stared incredulously at her, but he found no words. For once, but to be expected, Haruno Sakura left Uchiha Sasuke speechless.

But by how she left a second after she bid her goodbye, it occurred to Sasuke that she wasn't expecting him to say anything. So that moment didn't count. No, she hasn't left him speechless yet.

Maybe he was just over-thinking it. He didn't recall her telling him about not coming back, and he tried to comfort himself with the fact that she tells him everything. She was smiling like the other days, too. But no amount of reassurance removed the bad feeling in his stomach.

* * *

_"Sasuke-kun, congratulations!"_

_"Thank you."_

_"U-um, I have something to tell you..."_

_Eyebrow raised._

_"You see, I l-like..."_

_He knew._

_"...You. I like you, Sasuke-kun."_

_"Aa."_

_She smiled awkwardly._

_"Anyway, do you want me to sew your button back? Your fan girls went too far, didn't they? Yanking it like that."_

_Shrug. "It's unnecessary," and he walks away._

_It took Sakura a few seconds before realizing she still held the button from his blazer._

* * *

Review, please!


	3. Three

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!

**Summary:** "I know you wouldn't care, but a part of me hopes you would. I didn't want that hope to vanish, because hope always kept me going, you know?"

**A/N:** Woah, just... Woah. I didn't actually expect anyone to say something good about this (much less, like it) and so thanks for surprising me. Thanks to **_Jaz_** and **_HOLLYDAY_**! Now I'm just scared to hell because I'll probably disappoint you in some way, even if I don't want to. D: For **_andy-chan24_**, I think I know what you're talking about, but at the same time, not sure if what I think is really what you're talking about, so just message me about your question. :) And for **_Charmed_**, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, I'd like you to pinpoint my mistakes. I'll admit, English isn't my native language, but I was so sure that I've got the grammar right. That would be very much appreciated, and thank you for the insight!

Oh, this is only gonna go for two more chapters, by the way. It's short, I know; initially, I planned this to be a oneshot. I have no experience in writing at all, so some helpful criticisms are welcomed. :)

* * *

The next day, she didn't come. Thursday, no sign of her either. Friday was just like the previous day. He was worried, and even a dense rock was able to tell.

Sunday, he was pacing around the room, a phone in hand. She wasn't answering her phone, damn it. So he was left with an option to call Naruto. But his pride got the better of him. And besides, he wasn't even sure Naruto was aware of her daily visits. If he didn't, well, Sasuke's going to get an earful.

* * *

_"Sasuke-kun!"_

_"Why are you here?"_

_"Well, I haven't seen you since you graduated. Naruto told me you were taking drowning yourself in your studies, and..." she looked worried, "I just wanna talk to you, that's all."_

_"But you have my number."_

_"Texting isn't the same as talking," she said, as she examined the books around him. Are those really books from his school?_

_"I'm busy."_

_"So I've heard."_

_"..." He finally took his eyes off from the textbook, gave her the 'what-are-you-still-doing-here' look._

_"Are you always like this now?"_

_"Hn." Back to the book._

_"Then, I guess I'll be visiting everyday. To keep you company."_

_"I don't need it."_

_She smiled to herself, because he didn't really ask her to leave, nor did he decide against her proposition._

* * *

It had been a week, and so Sasuke decided to visit her house that afternoon. When his car got to the corner of the street, he saw a big truck by the gates of her house. A moving truck, he realized.

Another realization came. "She's moving?" it slipped his mind that he just said that out loud, getting a questioning look from his driver.

"Do you know someone who lives there, young master?"

He didn't answer. He didn't have to, because judging by how hastily he left the car and ran towards her house gates, the driver got the hint.

A woman, with the same pink hair and green eyes as Sakura, saw him approaching, and asked as he moved close enough, "May I help you, young man?"

"Is Sakura here?" He asked, panting.

"My daughter? She left a week earlier to our new house," the woman said, a little confused. "Are you her friend? What's your name?"

So he really wasn't over-thinking. But why would she leave? The better question, why didn't she tell him?

"Uchiha Sasuke, ma'am."

A look of recognition appeared in the woman's face. "Oh, is that you? Sakura talks about you a lot," she gave the same smile Sakura was known for. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Natsumi, her mother."

"The pleasure's mine," he forced himself to be as polite as possible, and to take control of his feelings. "But, where did she go? Why?"

Natsumi blinked. "Did she not mention it to you? We're leaving for another prefecture, because of her father's job. She applied for a high school there."

"She didn't, ma'am..." he stared at the ground as more and more questions flooded his mind.

Natsumi looked sympathetically at the young man before him. So this was the boy her daughter was so hopelessly in love with? Then an idea formed in her head. "Why not visit her, Sasuke?"

Said man looked back at the older woman, "Would that be possible?" He failed to contain the anxiety in his voice.

She laughed, "Of course. I'll get a paper and pen to write down our address. Wait for me here."

* * *

**A/N:** Might start on a new work soon. My inspirations come to me when I'm taking a shower. And I realize that I've got so many bright ideas, but it's difficult to put it into words. Haha. Review!


	4. Four

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!

**Summary:** "I know you wouldn't care, but a part of me hopes you would. I didn't want that hope to vanish, because hope always kept me going, you know?"

**A/N:** Okay, so, hi. This is the last chapter. Remember when I said it'd be 5 chapters? Well, the chapter 4 was initially just 343 words (and pretty much boring as a stand-alone chapter) so I merged it with the final one. I'm really, really, sorry if I disappointed you with this. This is my first fic ever, and I promise that the upcoming ones will be better. I won't be updating on a new story until a little later on with the year, because I gotta catch up with real-life stuff.

Thank you for the support of _**Hikaru Morningstar**_, _**LoverForAnime**_, and _**Mizuhime-chan**_! _**LadyMartel4000**_, thank you as well. I'm full of surprises, haha. Well no, not really. But.

* * *

Sakura looked at the clouds from the steps her porch. It had been a week and a day since she's last seen Sasuke. Why didn't she tell him? She felt so unfair.

"I know I matter to him in some small way, but…" Her gaze fell to her hand, where a small button was. His button from two years ago. Her lips formed a sad smile. "I still like Sasuke-kun, after all."

"Sakura."

That voice was hauntingly familiar. A part of her knew it was him, and she didn't want to look because she might be wrong. She _didn't_ want to be wrong.

But she looked anyway; it was just a spur of the moment.

"Sasuke-kun…"

And there he was, the almighty Uchiha Sasuke, standing a few feet before her. Her eyes slowly met his, and she almost lost herself in his eyes. He was glaring hard, with an intensity way greater than when they first met the last time he had ever glared at her. But, despite how scary his eyes were, there was something there different from the last time as well. Something she couldn't place her finger on.

Was that worry? Anger? Relief? Desperation?

_He looked like an angry little boy who's gotten his candy stolen._

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"… I didn't think it was necessary." I flashed him a smile.

"Bullshit." I was baffled. Sasuke-kun didn't curse unless he was really mad. I sort of understand that he'd be pissed, because he'd think I was making a fool out of him, even if it's not my intention.

"…"

"Tell me the truth, Sakura."

"I was scared, Sasuke-kun…" I said, hoping my voice wouldn't break.

"Scared? Of telling me? How the hell-"

"I'm scared of your reaction," I cut him off, my eyes never leaving his. Seeing his befuddlement, I continued, "Or the lack of it. I know you wouldn't care, but a part of me hopes you would. I didn't want that hope to vanish, because hope always kept me going, you know?"

He didn't say anything. So I said, "There are some things better left unsaid," and smiled.

"You're wrong."

Before I could even ask what I was wrong about, he kissed me.

* * *

I didn't know why I kissed her. It's not that I didn't want to, but I usually think a little before I act. But that moment, it felt so right. It was always hard for me to put my feelings into words, so by kissing her I hoped I didn't have to explain.

Well, I was wrong.

"Wh-why did you k-kiss me, S-sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked so confused, it made me want to do it again.

And _holy crap_, I can't believe I just thought of that.

"What, wasn't the message clear enough? Do I have to do it again?" I didn't mind. Not at all. I'm supposed to be mad at her right now, but there's a part of me that's happy. Anxious, too.

"N-no!" she hid buried her face in her hands, looking so flustered. I figured it was the right time to say what she deserved to know.

"Sakura, you're wrong. Of course I care. I would've even stopped you. And that wasn't better left unsaid. I like having you around. I like that you care about me. I like that you still like me, because I like you too. I don't know since when, or why, but I just do. And that's all that matters to me right now. You've grown on me, and as horribly cheesy as it sounds, I can't live without you." That was probably the longest sentence I've ever said to anyone. But for Sakura, there's no limit.

She looked up, meeting my eyes once again, taking the time to absorb what I just said. She smiled, stifling her giggles,'Horribly cheesy?'"

Her laugh calmed me down from my perplexed state. But it was her embrace that made me feel the happiest I've ever been.

* * *

Um, review please? Gosh, I think it was just so anticlimactic; I'm that much of an aromantic (let's pretend it's a word). Need to get back on reading new romance novels (and get a life as well).

I keep on repeating and repeating all over again, but some constructive criticism is more than welcomed. And maybe friends;A too. I hope you'll check out my future works, too.


End file.
